


FicTober18 Supplementary Collection

by suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings



Series: Sleepy's Secondary FicTober Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings/pseuds/suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings
Summary: Since I came up with a lot of ideas for FicTober18, I didn't want to clutter everything with all of my extra ideas into the group, so I created a second collection for all of the extra stories that I wrote.





	FicTober18 Supplementary Collection

More stories from my FicTober collection that I didn't want to clog up the main tag with so here it is for your viewing and reading pleasure!


End file.
